


An Experiment

by lysanatt



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: IQ is sexy, M/M, kink: sounding, scientists are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a secret desire. Tony wants to fulfil it. As experiments go, it is quite... stirring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For ginger_veela who lured me into writing this with an irresistible prompt. Some first fic in this fandom, eh? And here I planned a nice Clint/Phil hurt/comfort fic to begin with... Yeah, right...

'Fuck! Are you going to use that on me? _In_ me?' That should teach him not to tell Tony about his secret desires. Thank God he hadn't said anything about the fisting! He looked at the Pyrex stirring rod that Tony had in one hand. He didn't look like someone who was merely going to play with his chemistry set.

'Thought you said you could handle pointy things?' Tony smirked and moved his hand slowly up and down Bruce's impressive cock. 'Just relax; I know what I'm doing. And language, Banner, language!'

Bruce leaned back against the desk. 'Someone, give me strength!' He groaned and closed his eyes, using his not inconsiderable talent for holding back.

'I think you're fine as is. I mean... New York _is_ still standing, but it could certainly use a make-over.'

'And so am I. Standing.' Bruce opened his eyes and looked down at his hard cock. 'Are you going to do something with it, or am I just going to stand here and listen to your snappy comebacks?' His eyes softened. 'Please, Tony! I've been thinking of you all day...'

'No, you haven't. You've been thinking of the validity of low-energy approximations and Gödel's theorem. 'But when I'm done with you, you won't even try to remember Gödel.' Tony let go for a moment, grabbing something from his pocket.

Bruce watched, more excited that he had been in a while, as least without the Other Guy interfering. He slid a hand down his own chest, pinching a nipple. It made him hiss. Tony was smearing a bit of oil on the stirring rod. He was hard, too, Bruce could see it; Tony's erection was a clearly defined bulge under the fabric of his black jeans. Oh, Tony was full of ideas, some of which Bruce appreciated greatly. Always trying to get the upper hand, Tony Stark.

And right now he certainly had it. 

'Calm now,' Tony moaned. 'This is... oh!' He was obviously more aroused than he wanted to let Bruce know.

Bruce, however, knew how to push Tony. 'You want this so badly,' Bruce said, almost whispering, his dark voice velvet soft. 'To thrust that into my cock and see me enjoy what you do to me. To lose control to you.' He moved his hips a little, thrusting against Tony's hand. 'You want it so much, to see that rod in me, moving it until I can't hold back.' Bruce put his arm around Tony's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It delayed the experiment for a while as Bruce took the kiss he'd wanted all afternoon. Tony kissed back eagerly, his tongue warm and wet in Bruce's mouth. 'You want to fuck my cock with it.'

Tony sighed as Bruce let go. 'Oh, I want it all right. Fuck, Bruce... You know how I like to-'

'How you like to think that you are able to control me.' Bruce couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'Go on. I like an optimist as much as the next man.'

With a firm hand around Bruce's cock, Tony rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing lubrication and pre-come over the head. Bruce took a deep breath. It was, no pun intended, stirring. He found the idea extremely arousing, to have his cock caressed from the inside, the rod touching untouchable places in him. 'Do it,' he moaned. 'Put it in!'

A cold, slick sensation, electrifying, almost as if he'd been wired and connected to a low voltage circuit shook his body and his lust. Bruce had never felt anything as exquisitely perfect, this cold fire that burned him from the inside. It was like being fucked inside out and Bruce made a whimpering sound, lust and this slight, wonderful pain mingling as the rod slid into his cock. Tony watched the rod sink in. His expression was one of burning lust, too.

Bruce was drowning in pleasure and he had lean against the desk once more. That small piece of glass did things to him that made him weak at the knees and that certainly happened very rarely. He groaned. 'Tony! This is...' He reached out and grabbed Tony's hair. 'Come on!' he urged, half-mad from need. 'On your knees and lick me.'

For once, Tony didn't argue. He sank down on the floor, fumbling with his zipper. One hand steadied Bruce's cock before Tony took him into his mouth. The slick heat and Tony's eager tongue moving over the end of the rod almost made Bruce come on the spot. He thrust in, slowly, slowly, as Tony played with himself and with the round end of the borosilicate rod.

Tony's breathing became strained as he sucked more eagerly, adding to the sensations that were driving Bruce closer to his orgasm. Tony was close, too, his hips moving in a quick, sharp rhythm as he jerked off. He paused, panting to pull at the rod with his lips, then pushing it in again. Bruce cried out, the sight, the sensations... it was too much. 'Now, please!'

Tony pulled back once more. 'I am a huge fan of how you lose control,' he purred and pulled out the rod entirely before he swallowed Bruce's cock to the root. It took Bruce exactly a nanosecond to shoot his come into Tony's throat. Swallowing as much as he could, Tony's hand moved faster and faster on his own cock, until his breathing became strained. He let go of Bruce's cock, letting it slip out of his mouth slowly. With his lips smeared with semen, Tony moaned loudly before he, too, couldn't hold back. He came, his back tense and his eyes closed, kneeling on the floor in front of Bruce.

Bruce smiled lazily as Tony finally looked up at him. 'Laboratory work certainly has merit,' he said and reached for his lover. 'But as with all experiments, we need to repeat this.'


End file.
